Diamonds are forever
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: 'Diamonds are forever, they won't leave in the night have no fear that they might,' Follow the story of the Diamond crew, the presidents daughter, a rich girl, a secretary with a secret and much more.
1. This is a stick up

Five men walked into a bank. Not just to make a deposit or something but with a purpose. To rob it. The leader looked around the place. Pretty calm. He could change that. He wore a mask, that was shaped like a human. He looked at his partners and they all nodded. Two men went to the front doors and ziptied it shut. The leader stood up on a table and fired a shot into the air with his pistol.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a robbery," He announced. The other men now were taking out machine guns. People tensed and shivered. "Let's keep this simple, all your valuables go to him," He said aiming his gun at one of the other robbers. "And you will be tried. No one try the hero act or we'll shoot you. Understood?" He said. "Good," He confirmed for them.

A man with light brown hair and chocolate skin tone went around with a bag. His mask was a pale face. It looked odd with his hands and arms. He held out a bag and took up valuables.

Two other men, both blonde tied up people. The other brunette was in the back drilling into the safe. The leader walked over to the teller desk. He pointed his pistol at the teller. She instantly backed away. He smiled beneath his mask and took the other drill, hooking it up to the drawers of the teller station. He walked back to the safe where he found his friend.

"How's it going, number 2?" The leader asked. Number 2 gave him a glare from underneath the mask.

"I'd prefer if you didn't call me number 2," The man scoffed in his thick British accent.

"I like it, but anyway how's it going number two?" The leader asked. Number 2 groaned and rubbed the forehead of his mask.

"It should be open in 3...2...1," Number two said. He went to the vault and now opened it with ease. The leader and Number two walked into the safe and started to grab the loot.

Meanwhile up from Number three, one of the blonde's saw something outside of the window of the bank. Police. Just what they needed. He silently cursed to himself and gestured Number 5, the first brunette over.

"Whoa," Number 5 said.

"Yeah, whoa you idiot. Let's get going," Number 3 said. Number 5 nodded and the two took off, up the stairs to the roof. Number 5 and Number 3 grabbed their guns. Number 3 looked through the magnifie glass (AN: Don't know what to call that zooming in thingy so that's what we're calling it). He saw a cop and grinned. He loaded the gun and pressed the trigger. The cop instantly fell, creating a rise out of the other. They saw him on the roof with Number 5 so he took them all out. Number 5 was setting up sensitive bombs and called the police.

"Cease fire, we've got bombs all in the bank. Back the fuck up or else," Number 5 said. The police obliged and Number 3 and Number 5 walked inside then to the safe. Number 4 was still watching the hostages.

"We told them to back away," Number 3 said.

"They won't listen," The leader said as he crammed money into the bags. "They'll start gasing us soon," He said. All men nodded and put on gasmask ontop of their normal mask. Once the safe was cleaned up they went to the lobby.

"What the hell?" Number 4 asked.

"Shut up they're going to gas us soon, besides we have to make a run for it," The leader said. Number 4 put on his gasmask. The five me made a run for it out of the bank to only have shots fired at them. Thank god for bullet proof vest. They ran to a van and the leader made a get away for it. The leader grinned.

* * *

The five men sat in the leaders basement dealing out the cash and valuables. Well Number 2 was dealing out cash. He was good with thinking and shit. The leader had a cigar in his mouth and he blew out smoke. A girl had joined them. She sat next to the leader.

"I don't like this," The girl said.

"Relax, we're professionals," The leader assured her.

"3 million for us," Number two said gesturing to numbers 3-5. "And 5 million for our fearless leader," He continued. The leader grinned.

Another successful mission, another great day.

* * *

Let me introduce the crew. They're called the Diamonds. Anything expensive comes around DC, well then don't be surprised if it goes missing. Professional heist men. It's like high collar crime.

Leader is Eddie Miller-Sweet. He is the guy who people listen too. He get's shit done, attractive, muscular. All makings of a good leader. He's pretty protective of his younger sister and his daughter. His daughter does not live with him, she stays with her mother. Eddie hates the mother of his child, his ex girlfriend, but we'll get to her later.

Number 2 is Fabian Rutter. Cute, smart, nerdy, British boy. He comes up with plans. Makes numbers, finds out how much needs to be stolen, gets floor plans, hacks into things, just thinks things through.

Number 3 is Jerome Clarke. The snappy, modelish, snarky, con-artist. He's there so he can get paid. Doesn't really like working, likes adrenaline rushes, conning people. It fits for him to be there. He has a girlfriend, who at the beginning he was with for financial gain but now he loves the daughter of the governor and congressman. We'll also get to her later.

Number 4 is Mick Campbell. He is the muscle of the group. He is _not_ and I repeat_ not_ there for thinking. He's a bit of a moron. But you don't need to think to scare people. He is just big and muscley.

Number 5 is Alfie Lewis. He kind of keeps it light in the group. He is pretty good at his job but he's a little more clumsy than the other. That's why he doesn't tie people up, or shoot unless he has too. He just puts bombs down, let them do the work and go around carrying a bag for the hostages to give to him. There's no way you can screw that up.

The girl who is with the guys when they were dealing their cuts is, Eddie's baby sister. Well not baby and also not full sister, adopted step-sister. Her name is Kara, but everyone calls her KT. Eddie calls her baby sometimes of babyface or babydoll. In reality she's only a few years younger than him, but he still calls her a baby. She lives with her big brother. Sometimes she helps out as a distraction or checks out places.

Now let's get to baby Momma, Eddie's baby Momma. Her names Nina. She's sweet, but Eddie doesn't think so. She works as a secretary, and does some things that you could call illegal per say. Yeah her boss basically bought her. Yep, bought her. It's like sex partners. She's a prostitute. But it's how she maintains her home. She will not loose her home so she has to give Nicolette away to Eddie and she can't spend child support on a house. It's spent specifically on Nicolette's clothes, school, and whatever she wants. Not on homes, not on Nina's expenses. If she did spend it on that and someone found out then she would be going to jail.

Jerome's girlfriend is Joy Mercer. Rich bitch. She's a cool rich bitch though. Not really a bitch to Jerome though. Her parents are in politics and she is just a girl who parties and has fun and looks perfect and dates Jerome. Her day consist of shopping with her friends, more specifically the Presidents daughter Patricia Williamson.

* * *

_**I know, I know! I have stories going but I couldn't help it! Ocean's 11 was on and Pewdiepie made a video playing a game about robbers and and Smoshgames made a video playing the same game! It was begging me, no pleading me to write it! I had to do this! I was so blocked until I wrote this! Don't be mad at me *pouty lip*. Tell me how you felt. Btw the girls will be there minus Willow. Tell me what you think Mara, and Amber**__** can be. Um so yeah, don't be an angry mob oh and else tell me how you feel about couples. Because I don't know. So far I have no couples and don't know if I am but if I know you guys Peddie will be requested (demanded) so yeah I think I'm gonna do that. Oh my gosh I'm so happy I have no school tomorrow! Thank god for labor day and I'm not sore anymore on my lower half! I can walk normal again. Anyways tell me how you felt, tell me ideas even though I had some. Give me a place to rob or whatever. Uh so yeah byeeeeeee!**_


	2. Nicolette

_**AN: Nina is now Eddie's "baby" sister and KT is baby mom**_

* * *

Nina laid on her bed, watching TV. Eddie walked in and she glanced over at her big brother. He laid on the bed next to her and she looked at him curious.

"What's up?" Nina asked.

"You need to pick up Nicolette from KT's," Eddie said.

"And you can't do it because?" Nina asked.

"I don't want to see her face," Eddie said.

"Go see her," Nina said. Eddie groaned and Nina looked at him. "Make sure she has what she needs, you're the Dad you know not me. Besides I have to go to the grocery store," Nina said.

"Fine, clean up her room too," Eddie said.

"Don't worry about it, go get your daughter," She said.

"Alright," He said getting off the bed and going to his car.

* * *

KT sat in her house with Nicolette, playing in the living room. The three year old girl smiled at her mom as they played tea party. KT loved everything about her daughter, even if she came from her ex boyfriend. Her criminal of an ex boyfriend. Yes she knew about his shit but if she turned him in then where would that leave Nicolette? Fatherless? No support. That wasn't about to happen.

"What kind of tea is it ma lady?" KT asked. Nicolette shrugged and poured the fake tea. "You know you're going to Daddy's today," She said. Nicolette nodded. "Do you want to say something about that?"

"I don't know," Nicolette shrugged. KT sighed. Nicolette is less talkative than most kids her age. She likes being alone, doesn't have many friends and KT just doesn't get it.

"Are you excited for Daddy?" KT asked. Nicolette nodded. "Does he spoil you?" She asked. Nicolette grinned and nodded.

"Yea," She said softly.

"You're such a little princess," KT said. Nicolette shrugged. The doorbell rang and KT went to get it. Eddie was standing there. KT gagged and Eddie smirked at her distaste.

"Hey baby momma," Eddie said.

"Don't call me that," KT hissed. "Nicolette come on princess!" KT called.

"Alright, see you a week from now," Eddie said.

"Be careful with her," KT said handing him Nicolette's bags. Nicolette peeked around KT's leg.

"Hi Nicole," Eddie said picking up his princess. Nicole smiled and rested her head on her Daddy's shoulder.

"Please be careful," KT said. "You know about her eczema and she's lactose intolerant," She said.

"Since when the hell did this happen?" Eddie asked.

"She's been getting sick a lot so make sure you get almond milk and she loves chocolate so your going to have to find a place with lactose free chocolate," KT said. "But it isn't too bad, her stomach just starts to hurt for a little while,"

"Okay and what do I do with the eczema?" Eddie asked.

"She has special bathwash and lotion," KT instructed. Eddie sighed.

"Alright," Eddie said. "Come on say bye to your mother,"

"Bye mommy," Nicole mumbled. KT kissed her head.

"Be good for Daddy, okay?" She asked. Nicole nodded and Eddie carried her away. KT sighed at the father and daughter. She pulled out her phone and texted her boss.

'I'm ready.'

* * *

Joy Mercer hugged her best friend Patricia. Patricia is the presidents adopted daughter. She's British. Joy also has a British accent but that was because she went to a boarding school in England.

"Patricia do you want to come with me and Jerome tonight?" Joy asked.

"No," Patricia said.

"Why?" Joy asked pouting.

"Because you two always make me the third wheel," Patricia said.

"Come on, it's dinner at a wine tasting place," Joy said. Patricia groaned. "I'll have Jerome bring a friend to keep you company," She said.

"Fine," Patricia said.

"Perfect!" Joy squealed. Patricia shook her head at her best friend. She noticed people taking pictures of her and just ignored them. She was an adult now, she didn't want to be followed. She wasn't the cute teenager or whatever. She was 21 and her own person. She lives in her own flat and makes her own income.

"Make sure he isn't a loser," Patricia said. She'd dated enough losers, or boring people. Bored heir's who thought that Patricia should wait of them hand and foot. That was not what she wanted. She was not someone you push around or try and play. If you did then it would end in your pain not hers. She was Miss Independent.

* * *

Eddie got home to find Nina making dinner in the kitchen with the groceries out. He sat Nicolette down and she sat in the middle of the living room, pulling things out of her bag. Eddie walked over to Nina.

"She's so quiet," Nina observed as she watched the little girl quietly color.

"I don't know, do you think that's normal?" Eddie asked.

"No," Nina said. Eddie glared at her. "Sorry but I've never met a little girl like her," She said.

"Well she's just shy," Eddie said.

"Yeah just shy," Nina said.

Nicolette's purple crayon rolled away and she crawled after it. The crayon rolled down the hallway and she stood up, toddling after it. It rolled into a spare bedroom. She stuck her butt in the air and tried to crawl under the bed. She reached around for her crayon but her hand landed on something way different. A gun. Nicolette was puzzled by the object.

"Nicole," Eddie called from the hallway. "Nicki," He called again. He looked into the guest room and saw Nicolette's little butt hanging into the air and the rest of her under the bed. His eyes widened and he quickly swooped her up.

"Daddy crayon," Nicole said.

"Princess, did you touch anything down there?" Eddie asked. Nicolette nodded. "Why were you down there?"

"Crayon Daddy crayon," Nicolette said.

"Alright don't come in here it's Daddy's place okay?" Eddie said. Nicolette nodded. He kissed her head then sat her down. He reached under the bed and found her crayon. He handed it over and she tapped his wrist.

"What that?" She asked pointing at his tattoo. She couldn't exactly read but she didn't understand the ink on her Daddy. It was of a diamond and said "Diamond life" on the inside.

"Nothing," Eddie said pulling his sleeve over it. "Go wash your hands Aunt Nina is almost done with dinner," He said. Nicolette ran off and he sighed running a hand through his hair. He forgot the fact that he had to hide his stuff from children, children who look everywhere. He left the room and locked the door with the key. It isn't like she could pick a lock. He went to the kitchen where Nina was plating pasta. Nicolette crawled up into her booster chair at the table. The phone rang and Eddie picked up.

"Eddie I need a favor," Jerome said before Eddie could get out a hello.

"What kind of favor?" Eddie asked.

"I need you too go on a date with Patricia Williamson with me and Joy," Jerome said.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right," Eddie said.

"Joy's her best friend and for some reason she feel bad leaving her out so she asked me to set her up," Jerome said.

"Why me? And besides I have Nicolette," Eddie said glancing at his daughter and baby sister.

"It's just a wine tasting, with some food. Not a big deal," Jerome said.

"What's in it for me?" Eddie asked. Jerome groaned.

"I just helped you rob a bank today what more do you need?" Jerome asked.

"What's in it for me?" Eddie repeated.

"Nothing! It's a favor, say thank you for getting you a date," Jerome said.

"Whatever, I'll do it," Eddie said. He didn't want to date a bratty rich girl but whatever. It was a favor and he was going to do it. Besides he got food and wine out of it so what more did he need?

* * *

**What up? I have no school today, and I'm happy about that. I have a little homework to do but I'll do that later. Um so tell me if you liked that? Little Nicolette, and the independent Patricia and badass Eddie. OMG I might be in a real play! Ah! I audition next week so wish me luck! I hope you are enjoying but uh byes!**

**liz: Continued and aw well I guess I shouldn't disappoint then. **

**YackerandWeasel: Thank you and sure. **

**Guest: I changed it.**

**xXAquaMangoXx: No problemoo. And thank you.**

**Owlcityswiftie19: Thank you and I won't. Well it's called like something special.**

**creativeminds614: Thank you and sure.**

**Guest: Thank you and it should happen soon. I updated soon.**

**Peddie213: Thank you and yea it was requested.**

**Peddie213 twin 2: Hehe I hope so and yes there will be peddie. I know lol.**


	3. First dates and meltdowns

Eddie stood in the mirror putting on a button up shirt. Nicolette was sitting on the bed watching her Daddy and playing with her stuffed animal. Eddie ran a hand through his hair and grinned in the mirror.

"Damn I look good," He said to himself. Nicolette glanced up at her father.

"Where are you going?" Nicolette asked.

"On a date," Eddie answered.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I go and hang out with a girl," He said.

"Oh, so can I do that with my friends?" She asked.

"No, sweetie when it's a girl then you go on dates with boys. But you'll never do that in your life because you will be single forever," He answered.

"Okay," She agreed with her Daddy. Eddie smiled and kissed his daughters head.

"I'll be back late so you're going to hang out with Aunt Nina. Okay?" He said.

"Okay, Daddy," Nicolette said. Eddie left the bedroom and then went to his car, driving away.

* * *

Patricia sighed. She absolutely hated dating, or at least getting ready for dating. She glanced out the window as Joy blabbed about her and Jerome's relationship. She really wasn't listening at all. It was something like "blah, blah GIFT, blah, blah DATE, blah, blah CUTE, blah, blah SEXY, blah, blah SEXY, blah, blah I LOVE HIM,"

"We're hear," Patricia said parking the car.

"Oh yay! Jerome said he worked with this guy," Joy said grabbing her huge Louis Vuttion bag.

"What does Jerome do?" Patricia asked as they walked into the winery.

"I think he works in banking, like money," Joy said. Patricia nodded and looked around for Jerome. Joy ran over to him and hugged him. Patricia sized up who she guessed was her date. He wasn't bad looking.

"Trixie, this is Eddie," Jerome said. She looked at her blind date, judging him. Eddie held out his hand and she took it. He kissed her hand and grinned.

"Patricia, is it?" Eddie asked.

"Yep," Patricia said.

"Pleasure is all mine," He said.

"Aw such a charmer, eh Trixie?" Joy asked bumping her friend. Patricia nodded. The group went to the outdoor dining space and were poured glasses of red wine. There were salads and soups. Eddie looked at his date and saw her hard exterior. It would take a while to break that down.

* * *

Nina laid on the couch eating cookies while Nicolette sat in the chair. Nina sighed as she saw the shitty TV list. She jumped when Nicolette let out a loud cry. The little girl was in full blown tears.

"Nicki, what's wrong?" Nina asked going over to her niece. The 3 year old wailed. Nina panicked and grabbed her phone calling Eddie. He declinded her call and she cursed to herself. "Uh okay. Who else?" She thought to herself scrolling through her contacts. The only good option seemed like her brothers best friend, Fabian. He was smart, he read books. She called him.

"Nina, what's up?" Fabian asked slightly confused. Him and Nina never talked, only when he was over at their house. "Are you crying?" He asked.

"No, but I'm about too! Nicole is crying and I don't know what to do. Please help," Nina pleaded.

"Okay, okay, I'll be over," Fabian said.

"Hurry," Nina pleaded. Fabian hung up and she looked at Nicolette. "Um okay please stop crying, please," She pleaded. Nicolette raised up her arms and slid out of the chair, onto the floor. She laid down crying loudly. Nina had a temper tantrum on her hands. She tried to give Nicolette toys which she just threw it away. The doorbell rang and Nina bolted to the door. She swung it open to reveal Fabian.

"Hey," Fabian said calmly.

"Please, help," Nina begged dragging him into the living room. They went to the screaming child. Fabian bent down to Nicolette and picked her up. He rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Nicki," Fabian mumbled into her ear. She kept crying. "What's up little one? Why are you so sad?"

"Ahhaagha," Nicolette cried.

"Shh," Fabian said into her ear. He started saying sweet nothings into her ear. Nicolette eventually calmed down and mumbled into her uncle.

"What was wrong?" Nina asked.

"She was bored," Fabian said.

"Bored?" Nina demanded.

"Well she was feeling ignored," He said.

"She doesn't talk," She said.

"But she likes to be talked to, isn't that right Nicki?" Fabian asked. Nicolette nodded against his chest.

"Okay, can we go do something to make her happy or whatever?" Nina asked.

"Nicki, what do you want to do?" Fabian asked.

"I-cream," Nicki said.

"There's an icecream shop near by," Nina said.

"Wait she's lactose intolerant," Fabian said.

"Why do you know that?" Nina demanded.

"I talk to KT, when her and Eddie were together they were close and she was always around," He said. "And she called me to check up on Nicolette while she was here," He said looking at the little girl.

Nicolette was a "standard" mixed baby. Basically she had her mom's skin tone only a little lighter, same hair type only she was a blonde. It was really odd for her to turn out blonde since Eddie eventually brunetted out. And brown eyes, big brown eyes.

"So where do we get lactose free icecream?" She asked.

"Let's go shopping," Fabian said putting Nicolette on his hip. Nina grabbed her car keys and then walked outside. Time for a small trip.

* * *

Patricia and Eddie sat across from each other now at their own table. Eddie looked up at his date.

"So what do you do?" Eddie asked.

"Come on you know who I am," Patricia said.

"Don't follow politics, enlighten me," He said.

"You don't vote?" She asked.

"Don't want to have jury duty," He said. Patricia scoffed. "I'm just kidding, I do vote," He said.

"I'm not saying you had to, I just think it's stupid that you don't do it because you don't want jury duty," Patricia said.

"You can't vote can you?" He asked.

"Not technically," She said.

"That must suck," He said.

"Shut up, I know I'm not a citizen technically," She said.

"Shouldn't you have secret service around?" He asked.

"Adult, remember," She said.

"Well still," He said.

"I handle myself but people are probably following me around secretly, so be careful how you treat me," She said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," He said. Patricia slightly smiled. He wasn't so bad.

* * *

**_Hey hey hey. So sorry I didn't get to update yesterday, I had a longggg day and my hw was super long. But today wasn't too bad but I was recovering from gym where I thought I was going to throw up from running. I hate running because I don't run fast so I'm able to breath but when I run at the pace they make be I feel like I'm about to collapse on the floor. But no you have to run faster. I'm not a runner I'm a flexible, yoga dancer person. One chick had a asthma attack and they just expect you be okay with a puff of an inhaler but she was heaving the rest of the day. I mean I know they're trying to make America unfat but forcing kids to run around is not helping anything! It just makes me want to lay around when I get home, it's not installing any values. Just making me sore and angry and have short breaths. Ugh enough of my rant. I hope you enjoyed this chapter hopefully soon._**

**_liz: Update today, and school is school, I promise to update as much as possible._**

**_YackerandWeasel: Thank you :D_**

**_Guest: It'll be soon_**

**_DesiredHOA01: Yes you can always say something! You're so nice. I'm so glad I'm a favorite and that you like my writing style. _**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you love_**

**_Guest: Haha thank you and yeah I guess it works this way too._**

**_Guest: Thank you_**

**_FNRutter: You got it. _**

**_Peddie213: Thank you and you'll see._**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and possibly lmao. _**


	4. Boys and Girls

Nina and Fabian sat in Eddie's backyard with Nicolette. The little girl smiled as she ran after the lightning bugs that illuminated the sky. Nina and Fabian sat on the porch eating icecream.

"This actually isn't half bad," Nina said licking the lactose-free icecream. "No way will Eddie eat this," She said.

"Probably not," Fabian replied. "But it isn't half bad," He said. Nina looked at her watch. Ooh it was really late. It was almost midnight.

"Nicolette let's go to bed," Nina said. Nicolette stopped running and blinked at her. "We need to take a bath and sleep before Daddy get's home," Nina said.

"But I don't want to," Nicolette mumbled.

"It's getting late, princess," Nina said picking up the little girl. Nicolette started to whimper. "I'll let you sleep in Daddies bed," Nina promised. Yeah she knew Eddie didn't like Nicolette sleeping in his bed, mostly because he was afraid he would roll over her. So he always ended up sleeping on the floor. But Nicolette loved it and Eddie wouldn't say no to her.

"Okay," Nicolette agreed.

"Fabian, could you run a bath? I think there's some kiddy bath stuff in Eddie's room," Nina said.

"Can I take a bath in Daddies room?" Nicolette asked. Nina nodded.

"Sure, Nins," Fabian said going down the hallway. Nina smiled slightly to herself. He was sweet, way too sweet to be hanging around her brother. She did have a bit of a crush on him but that would never happen. If Eddie found out then he would not be happy. Dating the bosses sister was a big no-no.

Fabian made and Nina put Nicolette in. Nicolette started to play with the bath toys and Nina sat in her brother's huge bathroom, turning on the TV. Fabian sat next to her. Nina looked at her little niece and smiled.

Nicolette, well her name was supposed to be Nina but KT didn't want to name her that. Eddie pushed and pushed but Nina told him it was okay if Nicolette wasn't named after her. Nicolette met her aunts matching eyes and smiled. Nina smiled back.

"You look alike," Fabian spoke, slightly scaring Nina. Nicolette went back to playing with her bath toys.

"No she doesn't," Nina said shaking her head.

"Well obviously not the skintone or the hair but that face is you," He said. "Especially the gorgeous eyes,"

"Oh so you think my eyes are gorgeous," Nina gloated.

"Yes, I do," Fabian blushed. Nina looked down and smiled again.

* * *

Eddie and Patricia were hanging out after the date, walking Patricia to her car. The two walked closely to each other, hands almost touching. The dinner was mostly Joy and Jerome being all couple and them still feeling weird.

"What are you?" Patricia asked breaking the silence.

"What am I?" Eddie asked. "I'm an Eddie," He said.

"I mean profession wise," She retorted.

"Same as Jerome," He answered.

"Which is?" She asked.

"Banker," He guessed, trying to remember the lie Jerome made up to tell Joy.

"Where do you work?" She asked. Eddie almost started sweating.

"That really big one," He spitballed. She arched her eyebrow at him.

"That really big one?" She asked.

"You know the biggest one in DC," He said.

"I know what you're talking about, my family uses that banks," She said.

"Yeah great," He said.

"Maybe I'll visit you," She said meeting his eyes. Eddie tried to not look nervous.

"Yeah, that'd be great," He said. She smiled as they made it finally to her car.

"Thanks for the night," She said.

"No problem," He said taking her hand in his. He kissed it then released it. Patricia smirked and got into her BMW. She pulled away and Eddie laughed to himself. "You've done it again," He grinned before going back to his car.

* * *

After Nicolette had gone to bed, Nina and Fabian had started to watch movies in the media room. Nina soon dozed off and Fabian found himself almost asleep. He covered up Nina in a blanket and sat on the floor playing with her hair. He rested his head against hers and shut his eyes. They quickly opened when he heard a door. Shit, Eddie was back. Fabian scrambled to the recliner and pretended to be asleep.

Eddie walked in from the kitchen and raised his eyebrows at the scene. He picked up Nina and carried her to her room. He tucked her in and went back to the living room. He shoved Fabian, who landed on the floor pretending to just wake up.

"Oh hey, Eddie," Fabian badly acted. Eddie didn't seem to notice.

"Why were you in my chair?" Eddie demanded. Fabian felt relieved he didn't ask why he was here with Nina.

"Oh man sorry, it just looked nice," Fabian said.

"Yeah, that's why it's my chair," Eddie said. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. "Why are you here anyways?" He asked.

"Nina couldn't calm Nicolette down," Fabian said coming into the kitchen.

"What happened to her?" Eddie practically roared.

"Nothing, she was just feeling ignored," Fabian said. Eddie relaxed and rubbed the slight stubble on his face. He walked to the living room and sat in his chair.

"Doesn't want to talk to anyone, but hates being ignored," Eddie laughed to himself, non humorously. He took a sip of his drink and rubbed his face again. "I know KT is doing something to make her like this," He said bitterly.

"It's just her personality," Fabian said.

"Whatever, she's around KT too much," Eddie said.

"You said she couldn't stay with you full time," Fabian said.

"Yeah I know, but sometimes I feel like KT isn't teaching her the right things. I mean she told her if someone hits her she's supposed to let them hit her! No what you're supposed to do in punch their lights out," Eddie grumbled. Fabian rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood to get into a fight with Eddie about parenting.

"Whatever you say," Fabian said.

"Yeah, well get out I'm going to bed," Eddie said standing up.

"Night Eddie," Fabian said. Eddie waved and went to his bedroom. Fabian went to his car and saw that Nina's room was light up. He saw her shadow in the window and smiled slightly.

* * *

Eddie went to his bedroom and saw Nicolette was in the bed. He groaned. She was right in the middle too, and he couldn't move her because she was a light sleeper. He took off his clothes, put on pajama pants and pulled out a sleeping bag.

"The things I do for her," Eddie mumbled as he laid down. He turned on the tv and it blasted out noise. Nicolette burst into tears and Eddie groaned. "Damn surround sound," He said going to his bed. The little girl curled into a ball and Eddie laid next to her. He pulled the little girl onto his chest and laid down. He turned down the volume and rocked Nicolette in his arms.

"Loud," Nicki cried.

"Yeah, I know. It's just noise calm down," Eddie said. He bounced her and rocked her to no end, then he tried a different approach of changing it to a kids channel. He faced her towards the tv and she smiled.

"Pooh," Nicki cooed. Eddie smiled.

"Yeah Pooh," He agreed laying down. Nicolette cuddled under his arm and cooed. Eddie stared at the kids show then back at her. He thought about stopping the crime and going to KT saying he wanted her back. They could be a family and Nicolette wouldn't be so shy, she'd be around her loud dad all the time, forcing her to be loud and proud of herself. But he couldn't do that.

He couldn't get a real job, and just go through the motions. He couldn't deal with a demanding wife who wanted him to be so careful and safe and watch his language around his daughter. Crime was his rush, his freedom and even if it ran the risk of not being able to see Nicolettte, having her despise him for not being there. But this was the best way he knew how to do anything, right now he was happy and if all hell broke loose he had a plan, a plan to run he just needed a little more money to get to what he wanted. And he wasn't going to stop until he got it.

* * *

_**Heyyyy. Update day yay! I'm watching Say yes to the dress and trying to brainstorm ideas for my personal collab stories. It's fun. This chapter was supposed to be done way earlier because I started it a long time ago but I don't know what happened anyways hope you enjoyed. Eddie and crew should steal soon and I have a question if you had a sweet sixteen which theme would you like best Arabian, or Vegas or other and this is like the really rich people super sixteen like wedding extreme because in one of my stories the characters are turning sixteen (They're triplets) and I have two other themes picked out but the last one I can't figure out what to do for them and this character is girly but not like Amber girly and she's a little strong headed. Anyways peace! And I have a 3day weekend! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

_**Hayleybell7 (X2): MOREEEEE**_

_**ruthdancegirl (X2): Yes she really is a cutieee. And lol so did I it was a great season.**_

_**scumpyca: Updatedd.**_

_**FNRutterHOA: Thank you so much.**_

_**DesiredHOA01: Thank youuuu and niceness is good!**_

_**Guest: I did update it not too long ago.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you :D my story loves you too**_

_**Peddie213: Thank you so much and I'll try and update more**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Yeah she was actually nice lol**_


End file.
